The beginning of Marceline
by Kit mixer
Summary: With the old world behind her, Marceline now faces the new one ahead. What will she face from this new world alone? ((Homosexual content. If you are against homosexuality please do not read!))
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of Marceline

**Chapter 1: It starts**

I miss my mother, she would tell me everything was alright and I had nothing to worry about. She would tell me father was coming back for me. He is right? I hope so, everything seems so scary now. There's smoke everywhere and every building has fallen. Daddy, where are you?

I've walked for two days, I really don't know where I am. I keep telling myself everything will be ok, but I'm not too sure anymore. The side of my neck hurts really bad, I can't remember what happened to it. It's bleeding again, for some reason it's reminding me how hungry I've become these past few days. I seen the top of a building up ahead, maybe they have some food. I hope so, my stomach is starting to hurt. I miss my mommy, my daddy. Where are you?

My feet hurt. I don't know how long it's been now. I underestimated this place, it's more empty than my home town, plus there's pink slime everywhere. It smells like bubblegum? Probably just my imagination. I'm so hungry. This place is so big and dusty, I wonder if I'm the last person on earth. Just thinking of that makes me sick to my stomach. Crap, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I can't throw up, I'm too hungry to throw up! Ouch.

Why does my neck hurt so much? I don't remember what happened to it. It looks like a bite mark. Maybe a bug? What bug makes this kind of bite though?

It's about the fifth day of walking. I seen a blast of snow, or at least it looked like snow. How can snow come from nowhere? I want to go and see what it was but I'm a little afraid. What if it's some dark magic my daddy warned me about? He told me not to go near things that make dark magic. Snow isn't dark though, it's pretty. Maybe it's pretty magic!

I found a man, he was writing something in a book. I was too afraid to talk to him so I walked away. Why did I do that? He seemed friendly, and familiar. Did I know him? I forgot a lot of things since my neck started hurting. Oh well, I guess I will never know. He's out of sight and out of mind. I hope.

I'm afraid again. I stopped walking and I'm now crying. Why didn't I talk to him? He would have helped me. Or hurt me, but I wouldn't have known until I tried. That's what my mom always told me.  
"Hello? I hear crying. Are you ok?" A man was yelling. Oh great, is he following me? I guess it doesn't matter now. I finally have someone who can help me, maybe show me back to my father. Wait... who? My...My father?


	2. Chapter 2 Marceline and Simon

**Chapter 2: Simon and Marcy**

This man is really nice; he gave me a stuffed animal! I think it's a bear with long arms and legs. I named him hambo. We are now the three musketeers! Well... That's what the man said, I don't know what it means but it made me smile. I'm never going to leave hambo's side.

While walking I asked the man his name. I was surprised by his reaction, he seemed upset that I had asked. I wonder why? " Simon, My name is Simon", he said with a seemingly forced smile. Was it rude of me to ask his name? I thought you were supposed to when meeting someone new. I heard it from somewhere... Though I can't remember who said it. Someone important maybe?

While walking I looked up to see Simon, he had some tears going down his face. I was confused, was he upset to have met me? He seemed really happy at first. Maybe it's because he's old. Simon told me old people have weird minds. He's old, I bet he has the weirdest mind. Silly Simon.

Since meeting Simon I've felt a bit weak, maybe the hunger is getting to me. "Simon," I managed to say in a soft voice. " What is it my girl?" That's the thing that confuses me, he always calls me his "girl". I told him I haven't eaten anything since a week ago. "Well it's a good thing I still have these," he said as he pulled out a small bag from his pack. I thought it smelled familiar. Cold fries.

Simon and I have walked for more than two weeks now. He said we can finally take camp under a bridge, lets hope we find that bridge soon, I'm so tired. While on our walk I remembered my neck as it started bleeding again. " Simon, my neck is bleeding. Can you stop it?" He looked really scared, it made me feel very worried. His expression quickly turned back to calm. " That's alright, we'll find a first aid and fix that right away. I think I saw a hospital near by," I wish he hadn't said hospital. I can't remember why, but something happened in a hospital, something bad. I don't like them anymore.

This wrap on my neck is itchy but Simon told me to keep it on, I guess I have no choice. We never found the bridge but there was a nice open area near the woods. It was really pretty. I waited for the fire to start. I wanted to sleep really soon, I was starting to feel very weak. And hungry, very hungry. I cuddled up to hambo. Sleep seemed very, I kind of hope I don't wake up any time soon tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Marcy Alone

**Chapter 3: Marcy Alone**

I woke up frightened. That was the worst dream I have ever dreamt of before; There was a women, a bit tall, nerdy, cute. And then there was a man, Simon. I was looking at both but, I wasn't standing there,sitting, or laying down. I was in water, at least I think it was water. It felt so real, I could feel the air slipping from my lips, my wet hair brushing agents my back. I wonder why I dreamed of something like that. I was afraid to tell Simon my dream, he'd probably think I was a weirdo.

Simon's scaring me... He told me about his crown before we made camp and the effects it has given him. I can now see why he hates it so much. A dear came out from the bush and Simon froze him, and... he called me Gunter. Why would he call me Gunter? That sounds more like a penguin's name. I had to knock the crown off of his head. I hope he never uses that dark magic crown ever again.

Simon said I'm sick. Maybe that's why I'm so weak. I was able to take the band-aid wrap off of my neck, thank goodness. He said the bite will scar for a while, at least it looks cool. I still wish I knew how I got this bite though. I don't even remember when I got it.

It's been a couple of days of walking. We ran out of deer food, it's ok though, it wasn't filling me up. I like red foods anyway. I'm still sick too, Simon's trying to find chicken soup. It sounds kind of yucky but he said it would make me feel better. I guess I have to choice huh?

There's weird people everywhere! They aren't people, they're slime butts! Yuck! Simon is trying to find a place to hide. His grip is too tight, it's kind of hurting me.

He's gone! Simon... He put the crown back on and started going crazy! He snapped out of it for a little while to give me some cold soup. His last words were " Eat this up, you'll feel awesome soon. I love you Gunter," and then he flew away! He put the crown back on and left me here! I don't know If I should feel worried or mad. Both I guess. I'm still in the car he hid me in. I'm too scared and upset to get out yet. I think Hambo and I are going to sleep here the night. Simon... I love you. Come back.


	4. Chapter 4 All gone

**Chapter 4: All gone**

Hambo stop breaking, you know we're running out of materials and string. Hmm, oh well, it's my fault too Hambo, I keep dragging you agents rocks. I really shouldn't. I miss Simon, he would magically find a building with more string to fix you up with. But he's gone now. He's gone and will never come back.

There's more of those yucky butts walking around. I'm running out of places to hide. I can't hide in tree holes anymore, they're starting to look there first. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever get out of here alive. Simon would tell me I was being silly. I miss his comfort. Why did he have to leave? Was he going to hurt me? Maybe... Maybe it's a good thing he left. Maybe I'm safer without him. Even if so, I sure do feel lonely.

I found out I can eat shades of red today! It's pretty neat, my teeth grow a little sharper and I bite down then suck it all up! It's funny how a color can fill you up. Even though this makes it easier for me to eat it's still hard to find red foods. Maybe it doesn't need to be food. I'll test it out in the morning.

I'm starting to make a little house in this cave I found. Well, I didn't just find it, it was the cave I was in to begin with. I can't tell how I got here in the first place, bu I'm really happy I was. The big boom was what woke me up. I wonder what made that.

I found Simon's pack he left! Hambo will be so happy when I bring it back to the cave! I wonder what he has hidden in here. It's really heavy, maybe some really important stuff. Maybe something red! I could go for some red now.

I found some cool pictures Simon took with me in his pack! I forgot about these. The camera broke after a couple of days using it. It was fun while it lasted at least. I wish I still had it, Hambo and I would have had lots of fun with that camera. It's been boring around the cave, I could go for some fun.

I'm going out of the cave for the first time in months. I need to find some food, Hambo and I are starving. I'm thinking about looking through the woods, I don't think those yucky butts will be there. They're mostly in the city area. I hope none of them got to Simon. I don't think he's well enough to look out for himself. I wonder what would happen if those things bit you. Would it be like a zombie? Eww...

Hambo's eye fell off somewhere in the woods, I'm going to have to use a button on my trousers. Dang Hambo, I told you to be more careful. This is the last piece of thread we have... I'm sure I can find some more in the city just in case but... I don't want to run into those yucky butts again... Hambo, Every night I wish for them to go away, but I don't think my wish will come true... I really don't.


	5. Chapter 5 An Unusual Day

**Chapter 5: An Unusual Day**

I haven't been thinking clearly for the longest time. I lost track about how long I was left here for. 5 months? 10 months? Geez... I wish I knew. Things have changed a lot, those creepy beings seem to be slowly changing, maybe becoming more human, or maybe slowly dying. Either way there are less of them and that means I can go out a lot more. I found out what I've become from the bite, it seems maybe made up, maybe even like fairy tale but it is all too real, I've become a vampire. I learned over some time that I don't need blood, like I thought from a few months back, I can drink shades of red and I'm fine. What troubles me though is if drinking red won't satisfy me forever... What if my desire for blood grows too strong for me to handle? No one is here to stop me. If humans somehow come back, what if I lose control and suck them dry? This may sound very bad but, I really hope there are no such things as "humans" anymore. I hope there never will be again

Since the earth seems to be calmed down more I am able to wander off with little worries, except I have to keep Hambo behind now. If I keep bringing him along my adventures he will whither away to little pieces of thread. I can't let that happen, Hambo is the only little piece of happiness I have left since Simon ran off on me. I hate him so much! Sometimes I don't believe he went crazy, I don't think he actually cared about me. He wanted to get rid of me all along... I know it. Why else would he leave me to die?

Sometimes I wish I had a journal, kind of like Simons's. I could write all my thoughts instead of thinking them too myself. It would be way more organized... If I keep thinking to myself like this I might just go crazy. Maybe I'll look for a journal today. It might not help but it'll be something.

I found a note on almost every light post in town.

Dear little girl,

I've seen you around. Do not be frightened, no one shall hurt you anymore.

~PB

I have no clue what this was about. Who was looking at me all this time? What does PB stand for? Peanut butter? What kind of name is that anyway, how stupid... And if they were watching me why not help me? So many questions to ask with no one to answer. It's useless to even try.

Since I found that letter I felt a bit uneasy to go outside the cave. Though the message was soothing just the thought of someone watching over me was a bit weird. I think I'll wait this out a bit, once I get hungry I shall then go back outside. I hope this person or thing leaves by then.

I wish I knew the date and time. I guess it wouldn't matter anymore since the world went under but, it would still be nice to know. That reminds me I still have to look for a journal. A few days ago I've looked and no luck. Maybe if I look deeper into the broken town I'll be able to find one. Having one would probably make me feel less lonely as well, it would feel like writing letters to a loved one...

So I went back into town and all I see is gum, gum everywhere! Did some sort of gum factory explode or something? A lot goes down when you leave town for a few days, geez. I wanted to take some but since it was out in the open, exposed like that, who knows what flew in there and flew out. Yuck. Also I still haven't found any sort of journal yet. I'm starting to give up on that idea.


	6. Chapter 6 From better to worse

_**A/N: Alright, sorry for the long delay on this chapter. Again it isn't as long as I had hoped it would be but it's only because I'm trying to get the story line straightened out. The next few chapters will start getting longer I promise. Also feel free to leave suggestions below, I would LOVE to hear them. **_

**Chapter 6: From better to worse.**

I've gotten use to the new world the past few years. Since I'm now sixteen I guess you could say I 'should' be. The new world has been developing each day by someone unknown each time I hide out in my little cave. It seems like there's little... 'Kingdoms' arising. I still have Hambo with me and now take him wherever I go, since I'm pretty old I make sure he is out of harms way. I would be crushed if he ever got destroyed.

I since moved out of my little cave home and found a nice tree house to live in. Well it wasn't a tree house yet but I was getting there. Since the mushroom war things have become a lot different. It was horrible for the first few years, but now it seems pretty great. Those zombie things have disappeared and have been replaced with other, nicer, things. They aren't 'human' but they sure act like it sometimes. I could get really use to this. The new, nicer, world.

I've met a pretty cute guy. He's a demon...wizard? I wasn't sure yet. So far he seems pretty nice. Ash I think his name is. He's been helping me set up the new tree house and, to be honest, I think he likes me. Not like a friend like I mean an actual like. I think I'd like that. I've been under a lot of pressure these few years and I could settle with a little boyfriend. Ya, that sounds really nice.

Well like I had expected Ash asked me out, and of course I said yes. What else was I going to say? " Oh... Lets wait till the world gets back to normal" haha... I doubt he knew what the world looked like before hand. For all I know he could of been one of those zombies transformed into something better, more real. And well, less oozy.

We've finally settled in after a few weeks of building our home. It's comforting, even better since I got to build it with him. I could look at him all day. He's almost everything I could ask for. Almost. I'm not sure, I mean sure I love Ash, it's just... Something about him lately that I haven't seen in him before. It made me a bit nervous.

" Hey... Hey babe look," He called out. I walked over to see what he was calling me about. He was holding some sort of flower. I tried touching it and it shocked me... It hurt.  
"Huh, cool," I said rubbing my now shocked hand. He told me to watch it has he did something. A little spirit appeared from the flower repeating " You're not a genius" which was a weird thing to say. The next question popped into my head.  
"Ash, where did you get the money for this?" I proceeded to ask. I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling it was going to involve my missing Hambo... I was correct.

"Oh ya, I sold that bear you loved so much... To a witch," And that just did it for me. I screamed at him, even called him a psycho. I told him to leave right at this very moment. How could someone do that? Hambo was the only little thing I had left of Simon. How the hell am I going to get that back? That's the thing... I never will.

Once Ash left I was left sitting on the couch all alone in my thoughts. Where could I have done wrong to deserve that. I looked down on the floor to see that stupid flower wand Ash was presenting. I went to pick it up until it shocked me harder, forcing me to drop it.  
"Great," I proceeded, " I can't even pick up the trash he left behind..." I then looked around to see if I could use anything to move it. Nothing. I finally decided to use a cloth to chuck it outside.

I layed back down on the couch. Just when I thought life was getting better it just got worse again. I should of never let that guy into my life. I'm so sorry Hambo, this is all my fault. I was drifting into an unwanted sleep as a tear slowly reached my chin.


	7. Chapter 7 A new face

**Chapter 7: A new face**

I fell in and out of sleep all night. All I ever wanted was to have Hambo in my arms once again, but I know now that would be impossible. What was going through Ash's mind why he ever thought of doing this? Did he not think about what Hambo meant to me? He was all I talked about day and night. It would remind me of the good days with Simon before he ran off. I guess I'll never have that anymore.

I looked outside to see the night sky still out. The moon was only a sliver tonight, which sucked. When ever I was in a bad mood I'd look up at the moon and feel so much better. But tonight it was barely there, just making things worse. I looked around outside the house and thought about flying around, seeing what new towns have come. Who knows, maybe that will get my mind off of things.

" No no no! That shouldn't go there! We need things safe not dangerous!" I heard a soft yet squeaky voice yell behind a tall wall. The wall was blocking the view of this newly made town. This is a great opportunity to practice my floating abilities. I floated up just enough to peak overhead. There I saw one of the prettiest girls ever. She was all pink, even her skin had a pink hue. Her hair almost longer than mine, yet again pink. It was amazing, almost hypnotic in ways I didn't understand, but didn't overly hate either.

I gently floated down trying not to startled her. " Um, hey there!" I said with a polite smile. I think it startled her a bit since she jumped and made a sharp turn to face me. " Oh! Well... Hi there!" She said carefully studying me. I wasn't floating anymore since I was afraid it would frighten her. She opened her mouth for a second, hesitant to speak at first. "May I ask you a question?"

" Umm, sure... I guess,"

She started to study me some more before she spoke. " Are you... Made out of candy?" I couldn't help but to giggle a bit, wondering if she was serious. When I calmed down and looked her in the eyes, I say she was truly serious. I almost wanted to laugh again but I managed to keep it controlled. " No, I'm nowhere close to being candy. Why that question?" I choked the end yet again trying not to laugh. " Oh just curious. I am sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave here how ever way you came in. The candy kingdom isn't safe enough for visitors. I apologize." She then turns around and start examining other objects. With little hesitation I floated back over the wall, making sure she wasn't watching. What was a "candy kingdom?" She makes it sound like everything was made out of candy.

Once I got home I realized it was still night, or early morning. I wonder why she was still awake. Is this candy kingdom really that important to her? I thought about going back to help but I wasn't sure if she would accept the offer. She seems very obsessed with her new creations. A new thought popped into my head. Is she the one who's creating all these new places? By the looks of her obsession I would think so.

I floated over to my couch and looked at the fireplace Ash built for me. I kind of miss having TV's, but the world has changed and I doubt TV's will ever be invented again. Shame. I found sleep quite easy again, this time staying fully asleep. It's a lonely sleep though, no Hambo and no Ash around to cuddle with. Maybe... Maybe I deserve all of this.

_**A/N Chapter 8 is going to take a bit longer. It's going to contain a lot of Marcy and Bubblegum. It's going to take a couple of days to make in order for it to stay interesting and long. I hope you enjoy. :) also I have some troubles controlling my laptop, I kind of broke it a bit. The keyboard has some keys that are harder to push. If there are some spelling and grammar that doesn't seem right I apologize. I'm not so great with it in real life either :P**_


	8. Chapter 8 New Surprises

_**A/N So... this chapter came A LOT sooner than I had hoped but thoughts came very quickly. And you can't lie, it IS pretty longer xD anyways feel free to leave reviews, I'd love to hear from you all 3 Note again my grammar isn't the best but I try ^_^**_

_**Next chapter I know will take a few days. Hope you still enjoy!**_

_****_**Chapter 8: New Surprises**

I woke up late afternoon. I floated over to the fridge looking for something red. Nothing. Great, I haven't eaten anything in a week or so, this is getting dangerous. I wonder if that pink girl has any. I probably have no access to her now though, the wall most likely still has no entrance. But of course, that didn't stop me before.

I got dressed and floated out suddenly feeling intense pain. I haven't felt this before, it was strange. I looked up at the hot sun, I usually loved the way it felt early in the morning agents my sleepy skin, but today it hurt. I rushed back inside once the pain became unbearable. I looked down at my skin and almost screamed in fright. My skin started to boil. I rushed to the darkest room in the house and sat there for the longest time. I guess I wont be traveling during the day anymore. As I thought of this a single tear washed down my cheek. How can things get this worse when it was just getting better?

I sat in the dark room all day, afraid of the new-found pain of light. I had to find some new clothing to protect myself from the sun. I looked down at my skin, the swelling went back down to normal. I carefully opened the door facing a window. As I had hoped it was night fall, at least close. I floated outside with caution and found no pain. I guess I'll have to get use to being a night person. That's going to be a while.

I reached the candy kingdom and saw a grand entrance. How can someone take down a quarter of a wall and build a fenced door in a matter of 10 hours? I didn't bother to question it any long as I flew in. I looked around and saw it was quite pretty inside. Tree tops drooped down in a sort of peaceful way, the color tinted grass swayed ever so slightly in the lightest bit of a breeze. The lifeless streets made everything just that much more peaceful.

I scanned the empty streets hoping to find the pink girl, sadly no luck. I heard some noises at one of the lit windows of the castle. I looked up to find the pink girl, she looked pretty stressed. I almost had no will power to float up there and ask what was the matter, but I knew deep down I shouldn't. In fact I didn't have to as we soon made quick eye contact.

The pink girl looked down, I seen a small curl on her lips as she spoke. " Why hello there! Are you alright?" She called down with the slightest grin. I smiled back and nodded. " I heard some yelling. I should be asking if you're alright." I called back, still looking her in the eyes. Without thinking I started floating up, catching the pink girl off guard. She jumped and stepped back slightly. " Wow," She said in a very surprised voice, " That was... Unexpected. How can you.." She stopped herself and giggled a bit, which caught both her and I by surprise. "I apologize, I didn't mean to laugh at you like that. I just haven't seen you around in some time, it's no wonder you looked so familiar yesterday," She proclaimed looking me up and down. I felt a bit nervous and confused.

"My apologies, let me explain," as she so did. She told me about when I was little, she watched over Simon and I very carefully, knowingly all to well he would soon run off. She told me about the effects of the crown, trying to make me realize it wasn't all his fault. She then told me she watched me grow up to early teens before her true body was form and she had to get to work fixing up this part of the world.

I stared at her my eyes wide and I felt my jaw drop. This girl, she was watching over me. She was the bubblegum splatter around the shattered city. I felt my eyes get moist as I stared at her for what felt like ages. I snapped out of it soon and cleared my throat trying to break the awkwardness I've then created. I opened my mouth and almost cracked before speaking. " So you... where taking care of me... Kind of," I looked away still in shock. She giggled slightly and nodded. Her giggle was so adorable.

After a while of talking I almost forgot what I was here for. " Oh... Before I forget I was wondering if you had any red... Things.. I can eat," I looked away again slightly blushing. I'm not sure why I felt so nervous and embarrassed asking for this, but to my surprise she seemed happy I had asked. She clapped her hands and led me to a nearby stairwell. I felt very nervous at this point since I practically broke into her home, but I guess she didn't mind.

She led me down to the kitchen and handed me an apple. I looked around in disbelieve, everything in this castle was huge. I was surprised she never gets lost. " You know," the girl began," Since you have to eat red I'd recommend you dress yourself in red clothing, you know, incase you run out of feed and in need of an emergency." She then said with a smile of encouragement. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. She was pretty... Pretty and smart.


	9. Chapter 9 The great love of Bonnibel

_**A/N ... So I had major writers block... This chapter IS and WILL suck... I'll improve on my next ones. I think what happened is that since adventure time doesn't have much conflicts or movement it was starting to get hard to come up with new ideas. I promise I'll brain storm some more for the next chapter. Love you all and keep sending reviews :3 I love reading them 3 P.S This does contain some girl to girl relationship. If you do no approve with homosexual love then please do not read any further ^_^**_

**Chapter 9 The great love of Bubbline**

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I dreamt of her again, this would be the third time this week. I've got to know a lot about her; her name, how she was created, those sort of things. She would always dodge the question of who helped create her and why she was created. Whenever I asked her this she would quickly look away and change the subject. That brought on a lot more questions, ones I never bothered to ask since I knew the answer it would give me. None.

I floated over to the castle today with some fabrics. Bonnibel offered to help make me some red clothing so I wouldn't have to scramble for food every day. She hated when I called her Bonnibel. I'm not sure why she hated that name so much, It was unique and cute. It really suited her in every way. Well, so does Bubblegum.

It's been a full and successful year. I've adapted to the vampire lifestyles... Well almost. And I've met the love of my life. Bonnibel. I asked her out two months after meeting her. She seemed hesitant at the time but she agreed. I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my entire life. I've also met my father for the first time a month ago. I will admit, I wasn't very happy. But then again I had no recent memories of my father, he told me since I was transforming to a vampire as a child my memories started to fade. All in all it made sense and we really had a father daughter connection.

Since it's been one full year Bonnibel and I are going to have a picnic just her and I. It's a surprise though, it will be great. I already made the food and set up the picnic site, I just need to finish her gift. What I'm making is glass covered red and pink roses, both represent ourselves, red being me and pink being Bonnibel.

I floated over to the castle to see if she was ready. She did so much around here in one year its quite shocking. She's such a hard worker, I'm surprised she hasn't exploded from stress yet. I snapped out of my thoughts finding myself in front of her window. I don't think she saw me there since she was still changing. This was wrong... I should of been looking away, but she's just too beautiful. Her body is too perfect it's intoxicating. Once I realized I was staring I quickly shot to the ground hoping she didn't notice me yet.

Bonnibel walked over to the window. " Marceline! Come up here silly, you don't have to wait on the ground," and that's all it took for me to shoot up through her window tackling her in hug.

" Dang Bonni," I started " You have to stop."

"Stop what?" She asked almost worried. I smiled leaning my forehead against hers.

" You have to stop being so beautiful, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you for so long." I then kissed her gently catching her off guard. I loved it when she looks so shocked, it made her look more adorable then she already was. We both started to blush intensely. I guess my romantic side is coming out more than I thought.

I picked her up and flew outside before she could protest against the action. She looked shocked at first but began to smile. I couldn't help but look at her for a moment, everything about her was intoxicating. I kissed her forehead as she looked up towards me. Her baby pink eyes where hypnotic, how did I become so lucky?

Bubblegum POV

Marceline looked so pretty today, even with her overly sized hat. I never once thought I could love a girl but Marceline showed me otherwise, and I'm really happy she did. She's caring me somewhere, but I didn't overly care where we were going just as long as I was with her. I squeezed around her neck tightly as she swooped down, that made her giggle. It was a very sharp but cute giggle, I loved it.

Marceline told me not too look but it was starting to get hard not too from the length of time we where flying, but when ever I tried to open my eyes she'd tell me to re close them but kiss me gently after. After a while I started to open them just for her to kiss me.

" Alright babe," She started as she settled me down, " You can open your eyes." I did and saw a huge picnic blanket with rows of food and drinks out. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I moved my hands to my mouth. I guess Marceline seen me in such shock because she was grinning, a lot. We made ourselves comfortable and started the beautiful feast, there was so much I was afraid I'd explode.

" So, what's all of this really about?" I asked with a smirk, knowing very well, I just wanted to hear her say it.

" Because it's our one year anniversary darling. Which reminds me..." She then grabs a shirt and tosses it my way. It was one of her band shirts, her favorite one as well.

" Marceline! You're giving this to me?" I said holding it against my chest, amazed and happy. Marceline laughed a little and smiled her amazing, loving smile. I always melt when she looked at me that way, I'll do anything just to make her smile.

After our big picnic feast Marceline picked me up and flew back to my room, gently tossing me in bed. I looked up confused about why she threw me in my bed, but soon found the answer to that. She landed on her feet and laid down beside me, pulling me close to her.

" I love you," I whispered

" And I love you," she answered, lulling both of us to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Will this love last?

_**A/N This chapter took a while because I had to redo a LOT of things.**_

_**There are hints of " sexy" time, but no detail is given. ****Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 10 Will this love last?**

Marceline POV.

I felt my arms wrapped around something and instantly tightened my grip. I opened one of my eyes and saw something that took my breath away, Bonnibel. She looked so peaceful sleeping against my chest, her little body moving slightly as she took a breath, it was truly breathtaking. I gently kissed the top of her head licking my lips afterwards tasting the sweet bubblegum.

Gently without disturbing her I slipped out of bed and floated to the bathroom. I looked like a mess from last night. I looked around and found a brush, gently combing through the rough knots and hair balls. What did I do last night to get my hair this way?

I looked through the door and say my lovely bubblegum still asleep. She looked so peaceful, I decided not to interrupt her sleep. I kissed her softly on the head and started for the window. I hate having to leave so early but since I gained such sensitivity to the sun I can't go out much when the sun rises. I jump out and started floating away, looking back every so often hoping I didn't wake her up.

I floated into my house suddenly feeling a full force of regret, I wasn't sure what of. Maybe because I left Bonni's room without telling her. I'll just call her later today and tell her I couldn't wake her.

Bubblegum POV

I woke up to an empty bed... Again. I get that she has to leave before sunrise but it would be nice of her to at least say goodbye... I'm getting a bit tired of her absence as well. One day she wants everything to do with me and the next she doesn't return a single call... I don't know what to do anymore.

I hear the phone ring and rush over hoping its Marceline. " Hello?," I answer then wait.

" Hey Bonnibel, sorry for the sudden break this morning." It was her. I wasn't sure if I was happy to hear her or not. I looked up at the clock and it was nearly noon. It's better to do it soon and not wait...

" Marceline... I have to talk to you. Do you mind coming back to the castle quick?" I felt my stomach turn. I didn't want to do this but it has to be done.

" Sure hun, I'll come down in a bit. Love you!" And with that she hung up. I felt sick, maybe I should wait this out? No, I had to do it now, it's now or never.

Not even five minutes later she flies through the window. It's going to happen right now. No turning back.

" Hey babe, what did you want to talk about?" And just like that I grabbed her and threw her to the bed, sending her off guard. Before she could speak I kissed her deeply, tracing my tongue on her mouth. With little hesitation she opened her mouth and our tongues danced around each other, exploring our mouths.

The whole evening was like this. Our tongues constantly dancing around removing layers of clothing, and having that beautiful moment we've both been dreaming about. It was truly unbelievable. We ended with each other wrapped in our arms, naked under the blankets. This was something we both did not want to forget.

Marceline and I locked eyes, almost in a daze. Both of us still sweaty from our recent activity.

"Geez, Bonni, I thought for a second there that you where going to break up with me." She said sending her gaze to the ceiling with a grin on her face.

" Me? I would never do that. I love you too much." I replied giving her neck a kiss, making her shiver slightly. I smiled and pulled close. This was the best day I've ever had.


	11. Chapter 11 A new start

_**A/N ** Warning. Short chapter. ( Not like any of them where long to begin with...)**_

_**I felt that some of you where concerned about the romance. This story is not based off of that factor. :)**_  
_**This chapter takes place 2 months after their " Special evening"**_  
_**Three stars will mean 1 year pass. ENJOY~**_

**Chapter 11 A new start**

Marceline POV

" I can't take this anymore!" I yelled. Bonnie and I have fought way to much lately. It's not my fault, She's the one who starts these stupid fights!

" Don't you yell at me! I did nothing wrong!"

" You did nothing wrong?! You're the one who starts these stupid fights!" I've had enough of this. Couples fight, but not like this. " Bonni, I-"

" Stop calling me Bonni!" She never listens anymore. It's time to end this.

" Bonni. I'm done... I can't take this anymore. I love you and always will... But this is just too much. I'm done." She froze. Her eyes locked with mine in pain and tearful. " I'm sorry" And with that I flew out. Tears fell down my cheeks, instantly thinking back to all the good times we've had. Maybe this was a bad idea. It's too late now though, it's done and over with.

I don't think I'll be able to stay here. Me being around, seeing each other, it'll be awkward and upsetting. It will distract her from her duties, it's best if I leave, so I will today. It will be good for both of us. I wont tell her either, it will be best if she didn't know. Plus I wont be leaving for ever, a year trip will be good.

I'm already packed. I'll have fun with this trip, I'll first go to the fire kingdom, then maybe the water kingdom and mess around with the giant koy. I'm feel good about this already.

Bubblegum POV

It's now been a few weeks since the break up and I haven't seen Marceline since. I like it that way, I don't ever want to see her again. Besides I have duties to attend to and thinking about her would get in the way.

I'm staying strong for my people, I only show emotion when I'm alone in my room. I still don't know why she broke up with me but it's been done and I have no control over what had happened. I am now back to my regular life. Now when I think back I'm wondering what I was thinking? I'm princess bubblegum, I have much more important duties than dating. I wont be doing that any more. I royal promise it.

Marceline POV

I'm already forgetting about her. I'm riding giant koy and I'm having the time of my life! Though I do miss our good times, but the past is the past. My next stop will be the fire kingdom. I bet I could do all kinds of stuff down there, cause some trouble. This year just might go faster than what I'd like. I guess I should make this fun last.

Yes, it's finally been a year, maybe even longer but like all good things the fun had to end. Who knows maybe things changed. Maybe bubblegum became less uptight about everything.

Well I was right about one thing, this place because huge. There where people everywhere, not human people of course but defiantly more people around. I didn't want to waste time sight searching, I just wanted to get home and sleep.

Of course I get back around the worst time. It's raining cats and dogs out, now I really have to hurry.

Well I'm here and there's two guys in there! Who do they think they are making themselves at home like that. I'll show them, I'll scare them out of MY home. This might even be a little fun. I've never scared someone in ages, this will be good.


End file.
